


Пингвины из Магадана

by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)



Series: Визуал G-PG [5]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humanized, RussianAU, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020
Summary: Цикл артов по Рус-АУНарушаем, гражданин? Пройдемте.Капитан Шкиперенко. Гроза гопоты на районе и очень не любит анекдоты про ментов.
Series: Визуал G-PG [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844326
Comments: 20
Kudos: 87
Collections: 3 Визуал G-PG Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	1. Капитан Шкиперенко

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/6f/f1/Gz8C9XFH_o.jpg)


	2. Лейтенант Ковалёв

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Криминалист, в перерывах между выездами на труп играет в морге на балалайке малоизвестную песню КиШ-а про автобус к кладбищу

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/2c/d3/LKLVsZ64_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/6f/12/x3YGPKCY_o.jpg)


	3. Рома

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Раньше ходили слухи, что его уволили из ГАИ потому что он сам ДТП. Теперь ходят слухи, что он подменяет служебную овчарку.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/07/b1/UQ3L3XrM_o.jpg)


	4. Прапор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Молодо-зелено с пылу с жару из школы милиции. Сидит в фендоме май литл пони и в штабе на комутаторе.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/26/a3/vnnRVY51_o.jpg)


	5. Юлик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тусич в клубе 24\7 - тем более, что это его, мажора такого, клуб. Менты его не очень любят, но в этом клубе хотя бы сотрудничают со следствием.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ca/2a/SR8f7yV7_o.jpg)


	6. Марина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Живет между пунктом милиции и клубом Юлика и страдает от этого. Каким-то чудом еще не сбрендила от такого соседства, но еще не все потеряно.

  
  



	7. Даша и Феликс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Брат и сестра близнецы. Она красивая, он главврач районной поликлиники, то есть практически "доктор зло".


	8. Гена

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда-то служил со Шкиперенко, а потом что-то пошло не так. Теперь иногда приходит побуянить и поспать в КПЗ. Мог бы вести свое кулинарное шоу на первом канале.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/83/32/0wymrHoy_o.jpg)


	9. Ева

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Строгая тётка из прокуратуры, но она говорит что из Сибири. Клиническая «сова». Любит пельмешки.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/a5/19/TBJD1AeJ_o.jpg)


	10. Катька

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Паркует свой байк на ментовской стоянке как у себя дома. Могла бы выполнить пятилетку в три года. Нравится Шкиперенко, особенно когда соблюдает знак "70" в черте города.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/d4/90/5cQKx7Wm_o.jpg)


End file.
